When a user uses a service provided by a service provider, such as a mobile communications service, the service provider charges the user a corresponding fee by using a charging system. Conventional billing systems often cannot meet continuous development needs of operation services, the old charging system.
An upgrade process can be as follows: 1. Data structures in the old charging system are imported to the new charging system. 2. A call detail record (in the case of phone call records) generated by the new charging system is compared with a call detail record generated by the old charging system. 3. The data in the old charging system is updated, and if fee deductions of the new and old charging systems are consistent, the old charging system may be replaced with the new charging system without affecting the user experience. However, because data structures in the old charging system are often different from data structures in the new charging system, data in the old charging system may be lost in the process of importing the data in the old charging system to the new charging system. In this case, under the same charging condition, the fee deduction of the call detail record generated by the old charging system needs to be compared with the fee deduction of the call detail record generated by the new charging system, data verification is performed a plurality of times, and the data in the old charging system is continually modified. The old charging system can be replaced with the new charging system only when the fee deductions of the call detail records of the old charging system and the new charging system are consistent.
Therefore, correctness of tariff data, in the old charging system is very important. In a conventional manner, to obtain correct data in the old charging system, fee deductions of call detail records need to be compared each time, and a large quantity of call detail records need to be processed by a computer. The foregoing operations are performed for a plurality of times, and the correctness of tariff data in the old charging system is confirmed with operation personnel repeatedly. This process consumes a large quantity of computing resources and human resources, and thus the efficiency thereof is very low.